


Million different pieces

by faelan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faelan/pseuds/faelan
Summary: Derek craves. The taste, the scent, the touch of Stiles under him.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Million different pieces

Derek craves. 

Derek craves. And it enrages him sometimes. He doesn't know how to get rid of this craving. He needs his fill. He needs his trip or he'll explode into a million different pieces. 

Stiles is oblivious of course. He rarely notices Derek's wanton gazes. He slips around Derek's loft so brazenly. Sometimes Derek thinks he's just fucking with Derek's mind. 

Derek craves. The scent, the sight, the touch of Stiles under him. He wants and needs. He needs his fill and his trip before he explodes into a million different pieces. So he kisses Stiles. Rough and insensitive one night after the pack has removed their asses from the loft. Stiles moans into it, and clutches onto Derek in confusion, "What..."

Derek craves. Everything about Stiles drives him nuts. His scent, his fingers, his lithe body. The way he moves under Derek with begging pleases on his lips. And it all just makes Derek crave more. He's addicted to the feel of Stiles' skin against his. The way his pale skin reflects against his darker skin. The way he opens up so beautifully and trusting for Derek. The way he moans and stutters his name when he comes. 

He'd laugh it off if it wasn't Stiles. Always Stiles. Only Stiles. Derek thinks of the things he should have done and said, but he's not the romantic type and has jack shit to say about this special kind of craving. In the middle of the night all he thinks about is Stiles. He wants. He desires. He yearns. So he takes. 

Derek takes and takes. He's a taker after all. His entire family burning down clearly wasn't a big enough lesson for him to learn He has to burn out himself. But Stiles gives and gives and gives. Soft touches in the moonlight, gentle sighs, muffled laughter ricocheting off the walls of Derek's bedroom. Stiles is a giver. He's not like Derek. Nowhere near like Derek. So Derek takes his fill. His trip. Drowns in it. And it's not nearly enough. 

"Slow down... We have time." Stiles teasingly smirks. 

That night Derek does shatter with Stiles under him. Into a million different pieces.


End file.
